


The Mayor and her insatiable lust

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cumming on Body, Emma Swan Has a Penis, F/F, Magic Cock, Married Swan Queen, Office Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The 10 inch cock plunged up the tight pussy, and the slick cunt lips gripped the wide object as it pumped in and out of the famished pussy of Regina. She had her hands wrapped tightly around her wife’s strong shoulders as the Sheriff drove her thick cock up her drooling cunt, while her other hand savagely rubbed her hard throbbing clit
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 248
Collections: Anonymous





	The Mayor and her insatiable lust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT.

The 10 inch cock plunged up the tight pussy, and the slick cunt lips gripped the wide object as it pumped in and out of the famished pussy of Regina. She had her hands wrapped tightly around her wife’s strong shoulders as the Sheriff drove her thick cock up her drooling cunt, while her other hand savagely rubbed her hard throbbing clit. Regina was almost there. She needed this cum really bad. She ached for Emma’s cock, she dreamed of cock, she needed cock badly since her wife had conjured a magic cock and fucked her one month ago. She was addicted to her wife’s well hung cock, begging Emma to fuck her daily after Henry went to his bed. When Henry stayed at Charming’s they would have wild, animalistic sex all over the mansion. Emma had fucked her in every surface of the huge mansion. She even bent her over the kitchen counter and jackhammered her pussy with her meaty cock. The younger woman being the best pounded her needy cunt whenever she wanted. But this past week Emma was busy with her paperwork, patrol and Regina was horny as hell often dreaming about her wife’s cock. Her tight 32 year old body was begging for her to find Emma’s thick, long cock to fuck her silly, but she refrained herself letting the Sheriff to do her duty. Here she was splayed almost naked on her expensive desk, moaning like a needy whore as her wife drilled her leaking cunt. As soon as she entered the Sheriff office she pounced on the blonde and pleaded her to use her body until she is satiated. Emma did not have enough time to remove her clothes as Regina urgently pulled her cock through her zipper hole. Now Emma’s clothed body was rubbing against the Mayor’s slick coated skin making the brunette’s eye roll back in pleasure. The door wasn’t even locked. If anyone entered the Mayor’s Office they could see the town’s the former evil queen splayed naked on Emma’s desk, her long tanned legs wrapped around the sheriff’s waist, whimpering Emma’s name like a needy slut.

“Yes! Yes Emma. Just like that! God I missed your big dick so much. Pound me darling. Fuck me until I can’t walk” Regina writhed against the desk clutching her wife’s body tightly.

“Baby you are so tight and wet. How are you still so tight? Fuck I missed your cunt so much.” Emma grunted as she buried her face between Regina’s big juicy boobs.

She loved the feel of those white tits slapping against her face while she fucked her wife against the desk. The desk creaked under the Sheriff’s strong, powerful thrusts and Emma is 100% sure her wife’s secretary could hear Regina’s moans, screams since she forget to put the silencing spell. She couldn’t be blamed since Regina all but pounced on her attacking her mouth hungrily. Soon Regina was straddling her lap, thrusting her tits against Emma’s face, whimpering in need, rubbing her naked supple body against her suit clad one. She can see her wife’s agony and how much Regina wanted her holes to be filled. So here she was balls deep inside her wife’s swollen cunt in the broad daylight uncaring about the consequences. She worked her thick pole into her wife’s tight hot cunt and she could feel her wife shivering against her onslaught of thrust. The brunette beauty had her mouth hung open, moaning her name like a prayer, her white tits are slapping against each other, her smooth pale legs are wrapped around her waist tightly and her pink pussy is sucking in her deliciously.

“Hm yes! Yes! Oh yessss! Fuck this needy cunt. Fuck me like a depraved whore I am!” Regina howled in pleasure scoring Emma’s back.

“Oh god baby! You are so fucking sexy. You are taking my dick so good babygirl. I love how needy you are for my cock. I missed your tight cunt darling. I can’t wait to fill your pussy” Emma growled rutting against the brunette like an animal.

“Yes! Fill my pussy! Fill me with your cum, stud. Let me feel your huge load inside my depraved cunt”

Regina’s skirt was pushed up around her waist as Emma feverishly worked in between her wide open thighs. Her red thong swung helplessly on her left ankle. Her long brunette hair was thrown back as she tossed her head from side to side while the pleasure built deep in her churning cunt. Her red bra was pulled up over her bouncing tits, and her nipples were pointed and rock hard. Her taut stomach was heaving as her breath became shorter with each passing second. Just a couple of more minutes and she would be satisfied for a while.  
  
The only sound in the room was the squishy sound of Emma’s dick plunging repeatedly into Regina’s steaming cunt. In and out, in and out, in and out, the long cock drilled into her tight tunnel. The air was filled with the smell of her broached pussy, and her juices flowed down the crack of her ass onto the desk. Emma was rubbing the hard nub of a clit as fast as she could go. She was right there! OH MY GOD! This was going to be a great cum.

“Emma I am close. I am cumming baby. Cum inside my pussy. Please fill me” Regina pleaded as the orgasm raked over her body. She arched her back beautifully pressing her tits against Emma’s face, cumming all over her wife’s still pounding cock.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I am cumming. I am going to fill that pussy of yours. Take it baby. Take my cum” Emma groaned as she emptied her huge load inside Regina’s convulsing pussy. The brunette’s cunt was gripping her dick tightly milking every single drop. Regina closed her eyes in pleasure with a blissful smile as she felt her wife filling her pussy after a week. She missed it so much. She missed the feel of Emma’s seed deep inside her every day. Tears welled up in her face as the huge pleasure raked over her body.

“Thank you so much baby. Thank you so much. Thank you for filling me. I love you so much” Regina whined in gratitude as her wife continued to fill her cunt. Emma slumped against her wife’s body as she emptied last of her seed. Regina chuckled welcoming her wife’s body weight. She sighed contently caressing her wife’s hair. Emma had her face buried between Regina’s tits and was suckling her pink nipples.

“Such a baby” Regina teased but that didn’t stop her from pushing more of her tits into Emma’s mouth. She knows how much her wife loved her tits. It has become Emma’s favourite toys ever since she slept with her.

“I missed your tits” Emma mumbled rubbing her face all over the brunette’s tits.

“Hey! What about my pussy, mouth and ass?” Regina pouted playfully squeezing Emma’s dick with her pussy walls. She grinned when Emma groaned.

“God woman! You are insatiable” Emma whispered against her tits.

“Its not my fault that you have a beautiful dick” Regina chuckled squeezing her wife’s dick again. “I am not done with you stud. I am not letting you leave this office until you fucked all my holes, filled it with your cum”

Regina grinned naughtily as she felt her wife hardening inside her pussy.

“Oh fuck you are going be the death of me” Emma mumbled, nibbling Regina’s nipples. The Sheriff isn’t complaining. She missed her wife as well. She can’t wait to ruin the brunette’s other two holes.


End file.
